criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brett Rickaby
|birthplace = Shafer, Minnesota |family = Laurie LeBlanc Mackenzie Rickaby Kaitlyn Rickaby |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Brett Rickaby is an American actor. Biography Rickaby was born on December 15, 1964, at Shafer, Minnesota. Rickaby first got into acting when he was a senior at the Chisago Lakes High School and received a letter from a professor at the University of Minnesota Duluth encouraging him to take part in the schools theater program. While he didn't get cast in any plays during his first year there, Rickaby re-dedicated himself and found himself cast in 7 plays during his sophomore year. Rickaby was even able to earn the National Irene Ryan Acting Award by the time he was a senior. Once he graduated, Rickaby was able to acquire a scholarship to attend the New York University and take part in their MFA program. Once he graduated, he appeared in multiple New York and regional theater productions before eventually moving to Los Angeles to continue his career. Rickaby got his first on-screen role in 1991, when he was cast as a punk in the drama-thriller film Diary of a Hitman. He got his first recurring role in 1999, when he was cast as Chad in the action-drama series The Strip. Since then, Rickaby has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Orville, Castle, CSI: Cyber, The Crazies, NCIS, Shark, Numb3rs, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Rickaby portrayed Deeley Henson, a suspect in the disappearance of three children, in the Season Twelve episode "Elliott's Pond". Filmography *The Harvest VR (2017) - The Farmer *The Orville (2017) - Lurenek *Criminal Minds - "Elliott's Pond" (2016) TV episode - Deeley Henson *Ulterior Motives: Reality TV Massacre (2016) - David Manns *The Axe Murders of Villisca (2016) - Caleb's Father *Shameless - 2 episodes (2016) - Bruno *Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 - 10 episodes (2015-2016) - Marcus *Eddie and the Aviator (2015) - Eddie *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Jasper Cross *Bad Blood (2015) - Oscar Marcus *An Illusion in Red & White (2014) - Jones *True Blood - 4 episodes (2014) - Vince *A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) - Charlie Blanche *Tentacle 8 (2014) - Ray Berry *Longmire (2013) - Darren Tooman *What's Left, What's Lost (2013) - Seymour *Grey's Anatomy (2013) - Mr. Weston *Castle (2013) - Robert McManus *Dexter - 2 episodes (2012) - Inspector Phil Bosso (uncredited) *Patient Zero (2011) - Dr. David Lowenstein *Eagleheart (2011) - Neil Phipps *Memphis Beat (2010) - Zachary Drake *Bereavement (2010) - Graham Sutter *The Good Guys (2010) - Paco *CSI: Miami (2010) - Drew Pollack *Southland (2010) - Dad *The Crazies (2010) - Bill Farnum *NCIS (2009) - Steve Diamond *Mental (2009) - Ethan Calloway *Numb3rs (2009) - Steve Savard *Trust Me (2009) - Homeless Man *Playing Chicken (2007) - Barry *Samantha Who? (2007) - AA Leader *On the Doll (2007) - Andy *Shark (2007) - Hank Gibbons *ER (2007) - Vincent Hales *Zodiac (2007) - Detective Roy (uncredited) *Little Chenier (2006) - Jed *24 (2006) - Sam *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Maintenance Man *Without a Trace (2005) - Jamie Wolfe *Monk (2005) - The Killer *The Inside (2005) - Simon Gunther *Cold Case (2005) - Monty Fineman *Cursed (2005) - Animal Control Officer *Dragnet (2004) - John Wesley Fuller *The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004) - Customer *The Guardian (2004) - Damon *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) - Yedrin Koss *Carnivàle (2003) - Barker *Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2003) - Frank Gorshin/Riddler *Miss Match (2003) - Susan's Attorney (uncredited) *R.U.S./H. (2002) - Detective *Bug (2002) - Norman *The Want (2001) - Waiter *JAG (2000) - Tim Cartwright *Angel (2000) - Denver Bookstore Owner *How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog (2000) - Janitor *The Huntress (2000) - Dupree *The Strip - 6 episodes (1999-2000) - Chad *The Practice - 2 episodes (2000) - Earl Taylor *Judging Amy (2000) - Brian Lawler *Manhattan, AZ (2000) - Eddie *Hefner: Unauthorized (1999) - Dick Rosensweig *Cost of Living (1997) - David *Law & Order (1994) - FBI Agent Hayden *Hand Gun (1994) - Charlie *The Scout (1994) - George's Assistant *New York Cop (1993) - FBI Agent #2 *Diary of a Hitman (1991) - Punk 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors